A Hero's Redemption
by Roadkill-51
Summary: Gohan has just defeated Cell, but he feels like something very wrong is about to happen. He enters highschool and faces a lot of challenges. What is Gohan to do, and who is to help him?
1. So much pain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its original characters; I am simply a humble facfiction author.

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1 - So much pain

Gohan was pushing his entire energy reserve into the kamehameha blast wave just so he would be able to defeat Cell. Cell didn't seem to be resisting very much against Gohan´s onslaught. After Gohan heard his father in his head telling him not to give up, but instead to give it his all in this one final attack, concentrating his rage on Cell only, Gohan´s energy level had risen significantly, enabling him to overpower the now Super Perfect Cell.

"_How can this brat be so strong? I had him there, I was more powerful than he, and yet all of a sudden, he bursts with new power. I am the perfect warrior! I should be invincible_," thought Cell.

Gohan on the other hand had very different thoughts running about his head. He desperately wanted to defeat Cell, to end his killing spree and be able to wish his father back to life, as soon as the battle was over.

"_I must defeat him; it is the only way to once again have peace on Earth. I didn't want to kill him, but unfortunately it is the only way to stop Cell_," thought Gohan.

Gohan pushed the last of his power into the beam and finally it engulfed Cell. Bit by bit it disintegrated his being. Cell by cell, the monster was disappearing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Cell as he was dying.

A giant explosion took place and Cell's every particle was obliterated, after this, his ki signature ceased to exist. Gohan fell to the ground panting.

"I did it father, I defeated him for good," said Gohan between gasps for air.

"I am very proud of you my son," said Goku´s voice in the air.

Krillin and the rest of the Z-fighters surrounded Gohan. Krillin helped Gohan up to his feet. Gohan stood with one of his arms useless at his side.

"You did it Gohan, you defeated Cell. His ki signature is gone for good. He will no longer terrorize this planet, or the rest of the galaxy for that matter. You are the hero kid," said Krillin.

"You did good Gohan! I am proud that I was once your mentor," said Piccolo.

"Thanks everyone for your help, you distracted Cell long enough for me to use my full power. That also includes you, Vegeta," said Gohan.

"Humph!" grunted the saiyan Prince.

We should hurry to the lookout, Dende Has the dragonballs ready for us. We will wish Goku and Trunks along with everyone else back to life.

"Hold on a moment guys, I think it would be best if you did not wish me back at all. I have been thinking, almost every single villain that attacked the Earth was coming after me. I think I am bad luck. So don't wish me back." Said Goku´s voice.

"But father, we need you. What if some other unknown enemy attacks the planet, what will we do without you?" asked a perplexed Gohan.

"I think you guys are strong enough to defend the planet. Look at you Gohan, you much stronger than I, and Vegeta, that was some blast. No wonder Cell had problems with it," said Goku.

"Father," whimpered Gohan.

"Be strong Gohan, you are now the man of the house. You have to take care of your mother. Tell her I am very sorry Gohan, and that I love her very much. Goodbye Gohan, everybody, you too Vegeta. " said Goku.

"Goodbye father. Until we next meet," said Gohan bravely.

Everyone was silent for a while. Then Vegeta turned to the horizon. Gohan looked at him and saw disappointment in Vegeta's face.

In fact it had been the saiyan prince's attack that had the most impact on Cell. Since Goku was now dead, he was the second strongest saiyan in the universe. Vegeta however, was looking off into the distance. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"_Why did you die Kakarot? What is my purpose now that you are dead? I always wanted to prove that I was stronger than you. To prove myself the mightiest saiyan, but that is all over now_," thought the saiyan prince.

Vegeta looked at his dead son, Trunks, and remembered his reckless attack on Cell; Cell had easily swatted him away and nearly killed him. But he knew that very soon his son would be brought back to life and smiled.

"_We shall meet again, Kakarot. But until then I will enjoy my new life with my family. But make no mistake, I will train and someday prove that I am the mightiest saiyan_," he thought.

Goku´s voice was once again heard in the air.

"I will look forward to that day Vegeta."

Gohan and the rest of the Z-fighters took off into the distance and soon were nothing more than specks in the sky and soon were beyond the naked eyesight. Right then Hercule woke up and stood among the rubble.

"What happened to Cell? That kid must have defeated him, man, what power. How did that kid acquire that kind of power?" asked a puzzled Hercule to no one.

A few moments later the members of the press were awake. They saw no one but Hercule standing, and evidently they thought the obvious.

"Mr. Hercule, did you do it. Did you defeat Cell?" asked one of them.

Hercule´s head swam with visions of glory. He stretched his arm upwards and symbolised the victory sign with his hands and laughed out loud.

"Hahahahahahaha! Fear not my fellow humans. I have rid our planet of the hideous monster, Cell. And I did not use any of the light tricks those other puny fighters were using, to try and defeat him," he told them.

The members of the press cheered and took many photos of the champ striking all sorts of goofy poses once their cameras were fixed.

"_Oh yeah. By tomorrow I'll be the most famous man in the world. I will be known as the man that defeated Cell_," thought the champ.

Meanwhile at Kami´s Lookout, the Z-fighters had gathered all of the dragonballs and were ready to make a wish. Everyone was anxious by the wait; Dende walked forward and spoke out loud.

"Oh great Shenron, I summon you. Hear my call and grant our wishes," he said.

The dragonballs glowed brightly and a beam shot up from them. The beam extended into the heavens and formed a dragon. Once it was fully formed, it spoke.

"You who have summoned me, speak your wishes and I will do my very best to grant them. And do it quickly for I want to return to my slumber," it said.

"We wish that everyone that was not evil and was killed by Cell is revived except for Son Goku," Dende told the dragon.

The dragon's eyes glowed and it stated, "It is done, what is your final wish?"

Krillin intercepted Dende and said, "I wish that Androids 17 and 18 are turned human but keep all their power."

The same happened as before and the dragon said, "It is done, you have used all your wishes. I bid you all farewell."

The dragonballs rose to the sky and dispersed and so did the dragon. The dragonballs then shot off in seven directions and were stored again for later use to whoever found them.

The Z-fighters looked stunned at Krillin's wish. He waved them off with a hand expression that meant 'don't even bother to ask'. He took off and two very curious androids hidden in the bushes wondered why he bothered to do that.

Gohan looked up brightly and said, "Let's go guys, today is the day of the beginning of the rest of our lives." And the Z-fighters all took off in the direction of their homes.

……………………………………………………………………………….

What do you think? Read and Review and don't flame me too bad. Its my first fic in a long while.


	2. The beggining of a story

Hey guys thanks to everybody who reviewed, but I need more. I need the incentive to ensure that I keep writing and not stop like last time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 2 – It begins as any other story

Gohan was meditating nearby a lake. To passing by onlookers it would seem that he was just normally meditating. But if you got really close, you could see that he was glowing and that he was levitated a few centimetres off the ground. Fortunately this was private property and there was no one near by. Suddenly Gohan looked up; he was finished with his meditation and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"_Seven years since dad died, life has changed a lot. Mom is a lot more lenient now. She allows me train whenever I want, if I´m done with the study exercises she sets for me,_" he thought.

Suddenly he rushed at nothing and delivered a series of punches and kicks into an imaginary adversary. Gohan had promised himself that he would always train in order to make his father proud. Even though his father was dead for seven years, Gohan knew that he would meet his father once again.

Suddenly Gohan stopped and looked at the lake. He had an idea; He cupped his hands at his side and chanted the traditional wave blast that his whole family liked to use.

"Kamehameha,_"_ he launched the beam towards the lake and split it into two. After the beam had dispersed, the water shifted back into place.

"_Dad liked to do that a lot at master Roshi´s home,"_ he thought.

It seemed that everything Gohan did these days reminded him of his father, Goku. This also reminded him of Cell, the monster that killed his father, so Gohan yelled with rage and punched the ground. In result a huge crater was formed.

"What's the matter with you Gohan, you should be over this by now," he reprimanded himself.

Suddenly he felt a ki signature approaching, it was Goten, his little brother. Goten was riding nimbus, the little yellow magical cloud, Gohan remembered that he had yet to teach Goten to fly. Perhaps today should be the day.

Goten jumped off the little cloud and laded next to Gohan. If you ever saw Goku and Goten you would clearly know that Goten was Goku´s son. He was the spitting image of his father, which reminded Gohan about Goku all the time.

"Hey Gohan, mom said you should come home immediately she has something to tell you, you'll never guess what," said Goten with a huge grin on his face.

"Would you tell me, you little devil?" asked Gohan.

"Nuh huh, it's a surprise," said Goten.

"Then I guess we should hurry home. C'mon I'll race ya," challenged Gohan.

"And I'll beat ya there," exclaimed Goten as he jumped to the cloud and took off.

Gohan followed suit and soon caught up with Goten and said, "Oh no, you won't."

Gohan and Goten soon reached home and felt the scent of food in the air. They ran inside and sat at the table for lunch. Gohan and Goten's mother, Chichi, was coming from the kitchen carrying a huge pot of food. For a human Chichi was very strong so she had no problems whatsoever carrying it.

"I see you boys are hungry, so eat up. It's a very old recipe invented by my great great grandmother. I hope you boys like it, dig in." She said.

In queue Gohan and Goten started eating the food at an impossible speed. Chichi sighed; this part of the day always reminded her of Goku. The boys ate just like him. They were practically inhaling the food, just like Goku did.

"_Oh Goku, you were the best thing that ever happened in my life, I would soon join if not for these boys, our dear children,_" she thought.

Goten let out a small burp that put a penalized look on his mother's face. He grinned at her and apologized.

"Sorry mom couldn't keep it in. It had to come out," he said scratching the back of his head just like his father.

Chichi smiled and reminded herself that she lived for moments like this. Then she remembered why she called Gohan so soon.

"Gohan how was your training?" she asked.

"It was good mom; I'm making a lot of progress. I think I am twice as strong as I was when I fought Cell," he said.

Goten's eyes bulged to the size of saucers at the mention of this.

"Wow Gohan, that's amazing, I bet you could easily defeat Cell by now. I have the strongest brother in the world," he said. Chichi smiled at this.

"Anyways Gohan, I interrupted your training session to tell you that from Monday onwards you are attending Orange Star High School," she announced.

Gohan was perplexed, "Why? I like being home schooled." He exclaimed.

"And I enjoy teaching you dear, but my teachings won't be recognized in the business world. You need to go there to make it official and receive a certificate," she told him.

"All right, I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it," he grumbled.

"Think of this as a chance to make new friends," said Chichi.

Gohan stood up and got his plate and Goten's from the table and put it in the sink. He told Goten it was his turn to wash the dishes and went to his room to sleep.

The next day, he went to Satan City, to buy the books he needed for school. Once he was finished buying all the books. He went to the counter to pay for them. The clerk took his money and said something about the computer not working and went inside the staff room. Gohan took this chance to look at the TV. There was a news reporter at the screen.

"The struggle continues as to find out who really defeated Cell. Most people believe it was Hercule, the world champion of martial arts. The rest seem to think it was a boy of golden hair that was fighting Cell before all the cameras blew up. When the cameras were fixed we could see that no one except Hercule was present and that Cell was defeated. The champ keeps saying that it was he and not some little boy with fancy light tricks," said the reporter.

Gohan chuckled at this, how anyone could believe that such a buffoon defeated Cell was a wonder to him. The Clerk came back and gave Gohan the change for the purchase. Gohan walked out of the store and saw a crime scene taking place. Ten thugs wielding pistols were robbing a store.

"I cannot let them get away, I must do something," he told himself. And he had an idea.

"_I know, I will transform and take them all out. That way no one will recognize me, not to mention I will be much faster than usual,_" he thought.

He ran to an alley, and powered up. Soon his hair turned to a golden colour and his eyes to piercing teal. His muscles bulged a little and a golden flaming aura surrounded him. He halted the aura to not frighten the people and rushed outside.

At that moment one of the thieves was carrying out the money bag, in a flash of golden the bag was not in his hands anymore. The thief was stunned, he looked around wildly.

"Over here," said Gohan in a disguised voice. The thief looked up, there floating in the air was a boy of no more than 18 with the moneybag in his hands.

"You know stealing is not very nice, so I cannot allow you to take this money. I will instead have to hand you to the police," said Gohan.

"Shut up and prepare to die boy, all right gang shoot at will, teach this boy to not mess in other peoples business" said the thug. In sequence all the thugs shot at Gohan.

He caught all the bullets and crushed them. When the thieves stopped shooting, they saw Gohan unharmed. On queue Gohan opened his hand and dropped all the crushed bullets to the ground. He thieves stare horrified, then turn and run for it. Gohan chases them and soon takes them all out.

The crowd cheers and Gohan smiles embarrassed. As soon he sees the news crew approaching, it is his turn to run for it. He didn't want to be famous.

He took off just soon enough to avoid someone he would soon meet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review once you read its great encouragement and helps us writers get new ideas for the story.


	3. Is it fate?

Thanks for everybody that reviewed. You guys are great help. At any rate, let's go to the next chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3 – Is it destiny?

Videl had arrived at the crime scene, just a few seconds after Gohan was gone. The crowd was cheering wildly, she looked up to the direction the crowd was looking at and saw a flash of gold. She wondered what was going on. She pulls one of the bystanders and starts questioning him.

"You there, what happened here? Who stopped the crooks?" she asked the bystander.

"I don't know, but it looked like a teenage boy with golden hair. It was so freaky; he had superhuman strength and speed. Why, I saw him catching bullets and crushing them with his own hands," he told Videl.

"But that's impossible, no one can be that fast, and to crush bullets with one's hands!" she exclaims.

"If you don't believe me, take a look around, I'm sure you'll see the crush bullets somewhere around here. He hasn't been gone long," says the bystander.

Videl dismissed the citizen and proceeded with her investigation. She scanned the area at least three times and finally found what she was looking for. She picked up ten little squashed bullets and examined them. As she examined them, she saw indentations that might have been made by bullets.

"_My goodness, who other than my father would be able to do this?" _she thought to herself. She scanned the area three more times, when she found nothing, she was leaving for school.

"Miss Videl, wait up!" yelled the bystander she had talked to.

"What is sir?" she asked.

The man finally caught up with her and was panting for air. He finally stopped panting and looked at Videl.

"I forgot to tell you that this mysterious golden fighter was wearing a badge just like the one you are wearing there," he pointed.

"Thanks, but I must hurry, otherwise I will be late for school," she said.

She ran towards her jetcopter, got in, started the engine, and left for school. She arrived in class just before the bell rang and took her seat next to her friends.

Gohan had arrived a lot sooner to the school than Videl, but had to find his way to the office, when he finally found it and entered, there was no one there. He groaned.

"_First day of school and I'll be late for class,_" he sighed.

After waiting for a while, a woman in her mid fifties came in, she looked at him and smiled. She opened a drawer and took out a file. She looked at Gohan and checked the photo in the application form.

"Ah, Mr. Son, we were expecting, you of course. Gohan is your name, isn't it? Well Gohan everything is in order. Your classroom is number B52. Your teacher is Mr. Sen. Here is your combination for your locker and here is your schedule," she said as she handed him all the mentioned information.

"Thank you ma'am," he said as he received everything she mentioned.

"Now run along to class, before you are late," she says.

"_Fat chance of that, cause I am already late for class,_" he thought to himself as he picked up his stuff and his schoolbag.

Gohan excused himself and ran to class, he found it without much difficulty. He knocked at the door. The class silenced down and Gohan heard footsteps towards the door. Mr. Sen, an elderly teacher, opened the door and led Gohan in.

"Class, we have a new student here today. His name is Son Gohan. Well Gohan, tell us a bit about yourself," told him the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Gohan," he told the class. And the class snickered.

"I was home schooled all my life, this is the first time I am at school, I like reading, and I also like hanging out with friends," he finished.

"Thank you Gohan, take your seat, right next to Erasa. Erasa raise your hand so Gohan can see you," she told Erasa.

Erasa raised her hand and Gohan took a seat next to her. She extended her hand in formal greeting, Gohan took it and they shook hands.

"Hi, I am Erasa as you already know. These are my friends, Sharpner and Videl.

"Hey guys," said Gohan.

Sharpner greeted back, but Videl was silent, she felt that he was somehow familiar, but how should that be possible; she never saw him before in her entire life.

Hey Gohan, guess who her father is?" asked Erasa pointing to Videl.

Videl sighed, here was Erasa again introducing her to someone; she did it all the time and Videl was kind of sick with all the attention she got with the press, so why would she want a anew fan?

"I don't know, is he famous or something?" asked Gohan.

"Yep, she's the daughter of the world's martial arts champion, Hercule Satan, also the man that defeated Cell 7 years ago, or so most people believe," she explained.

"Oh," was all that Gohan said; he lost all interest in the matter.

He didn't want to hear people talking about a person's gloating's, when this person never did anything other than steal credit from the true heroes. Videl instantly became suspicious of this. Most people would become real excited and try to become her friend.

"Gohan, did you hear about the Golden fighter?" asked Erasa.

"Nope. Who's that?" asked Gohan once again interested.

"Wow, you don't know? Everyone is talking about him. He is this super strong guy with golden hair. He stopped the bank thieves this morning," she told him.

"_Uh oh, school's not even finished and I've already become a legend,"_ he thinks to himself. Videl notices his face expression and questions him.

"Hey Gohan, where are you from? " she asks him.

"The 439 mountain area, its pretty far away," he replies.

They all look goggle eyed at him. Noticing their facial expressions, he tells them, "That's how dedicated I am for my education."

The school day went by quickly, and soon it was time for Gohan to back home. He closed his locker and was going to the rooftop to fly home, but wasn't watching where he was going, he bumped into something soft. The something soft fell to the ground, and It just turned out to be Videl.

"Hey watch where you are going Gohan!" she said.

Gohan was extremely embarrassed and began apologizing. "I'm so sorry Videl, I didn't see you there. I guess I really should pay more attention to where I am going," he said as he picked up her stuff.

"Oh, that's fine Gohan, you don't need to help me. It's alright." She said. She tried to stop Gohan, but their hands accidentally brushed each other. Gohan removed his hand immediately and blushed. The same goes for Videl. There was an awkward moment of silence, but they stood up and resumed their normal activities. Videl looked at Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, you need a ride home? I could get you there fast with my jetcopter," she offered.

"No that's fine, I don't want to hold you up. After all it is pretty far away. I'll have a friend of mine take me home, but thanks for the offer." he replied.

She looked in his eyes and saw that he was trying to hide something. But what captivated her most were that his eye colour was completely black. She stared at them for a while before finally saying, "Alright Gohan, see you tomorrow." She went home.

Gohan sighed in relief and wondered why she stared at him. He felt good and yet uncomfortable at the same time. He hoped it wouldn't happen again. He also headed for home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it is pretty soon. Review please, should I keep Gohan as the golden fighter or make him the great Saiyaman?


	4. Is it me or is something wrong?

Hey guys, thanks again for all that reviewed. I hope you enjoy this and the previous chapters. Anyway, let's get on with it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 4 – Is it me or is something wrong?

Gohan flew home and landed in the front yard. He had just come from the first day of school. He was just supposed to finish the school homework, the homework mom gave him, and then he and Goten could go train and have fun. That was the part of the day he was looking forward to.

As he was entering, he suddenly felt that something was very wrong. He looked around and saw nothing. Worried he rushed to his and Goten's bedroom. Goten was fine, just napping. Then he rushed to the kitchen and saw his mother cleaning up. He audibly sighed in relief.

His mother noticed and asked, "Ah Gohan, you're back. What's the matter honey? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes mom, no problem, " he replied.

"You don't look alright. You look shaken," she told him.

"It's just that once I walked in, I felt that something was very wrong, so I checked up on you two," he told her.

Just then Goten walked in. He was still sleepy, so he rubbed his eyes. He noticed that Gohan was back from school. He walked up to Gohan to talk to him but Chichi intervened.

"Gohan, I heard what happened today morning, what do you think you're doing young man. Do you want to blow up your school career?" she scolded him.

"No mum, I couldn't let those crooks get away. And I didn't arrive late to school; there was just the factor that the secretary was not there that's why I was late for class not for school," he explained himself.

"Alright, I don't mind you playing super hero, as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies, don't let it happen again" she told him.

"Sure thing mom," he replied and sighed with relief.

Goten took this as his chance to talk to Gohan. He walked up to his older brother and started to pull at his shirt. Gohan looked down and saw that Goten wanted to ask him something. Goten spoke up.

"Hey Gohan, can we go play at Trunks' house? I haven't been there in a long time," he told Gohan.

"You were there just last week Goten," he replied.

Goten looked at him with those big puppy eyes that all small children seem to possess. He begged his older brother.

"Please Gohan? Can we, huh, can we?" he pleaded.

"It's all right, I wanted to talk to Bulma anyways," he told Goten. Goten had a huge smile on his face after Gohan said this, and this made Chichi smile as well.

She looked at Gohan and told him," Gohan don't forget to warn Bulma when you go that we will be coming over this Friday."

"Alright mom, we'll be back soon," he said. After this Gohan went to his room and did his school homework, finished the exercises his mom set for him and got ready to go to Bulma's house.

Gohan took off flying and Goten followed on nimbus. As they flew to West city they noticed a big poster announcing that the world's martial arts tournament that was due to happen in about three months. Gohan chuckled to himself.

"_The World's Martial Arts Tournament is now a joke compared with what it once was, not mention that there is no competition nowadays_," he thought.

Goten on the other hand was really excited about it, he never had a real fight before in his life, he only spared with Gohan. He asked Gohan whether he could participate, but Gohan said it was up to their mother.

They arrived at Capsule Corp. When they entered they saw Bulma at the telephone discussing some new sort of capsule. Trunks was watching TV and Vegeta could only be in the Gravity room.

"Hey Trunks," said Goten.

"Hey Goten," said Trunks. Then yelled to his mother, "Mom, Goten and Gohan are here." Bulma looked up and greeted them with a wave of her hand. They waved back.

"Gohan, my dad is in the GR," said Trunks. Then he looked at Goten and said, "Hey Goten, you wanna play with my new toys?

"Sure thing, Trunks, see ya later Gohan," said Goten as he and Trunks ran of. Gohan smiled and sat down while waiting for Bulma to end the conversation on the phone. Finally after twenty more minutes she was done and looked at Gohan.

"Why Gohan what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?" she asks.

"Well Bulma, it just happens that I had an encounter with some crooks the other day and in less than two hours I became famous as the Golden Fighter. I don't want to anyone to recognize me while I am doing this, so I thought maybe you could help me out," said Gohan.

"Oh, I get it. You want to play super hero, and I must come up with a disguise for you, is that it?" She asks him.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. You think you could help me?" he asks.

"Sure thing, but it will take about two hours, why don't you do something else meanwhile?" she asks.

Gohan said he would and took off towards the gravity room. He changed into a gi that he brought with him. He entered the gravity room and saw Vegeta in deep meditation. But suddenly Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Gohan.

"I was wondering when you would come in. Get ready!" he told Gohan.

Gohan got into his stance, while Vegeta got into his. They stood looking at each others eyes. Suddenly they rushed at each other. Gohan attacked Vegeta with his right and followed up with a kick, Vegeta blocked these and attacked with his left, an attack that Gohan blocked, grabbed and followed with a kick that sent Vegeta sprawling. But it did not end there, Vegeta rushed at Gohan. Gohan punched him just to find that it was an after image, Vegeta delivered a kick that struck Gohan's gut. Gohan was able to grab this kick and use the momentum to throw Vegeta against the wall.

They fell to the ground. Looking at each other they powered up blasts.

"Kamehameha!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Galick Gun!" exclaims Vegeta.

The beams pushed at each other. The balance seemed even. They both pushed more energy into the beams until they exploded. They were both pushed off, but Gohan regained balance quicker than Vegeta and kicked him again against the wall. Vegeta fired a blast that caught Gohan of guard and sent him to the opposite wall.

"It seems like you have made some progress. But I thought you would be stronger," said Vegeta as he turned into super saiyan.

Gohan got up and told him, "I am holding back."

With this he also turned into a super saiyan and they rushed at each other again. Trading blows that could demolish mountains.

One hour and a half later, Gohan came out of the gravity room while Vegeta stayed inside still training and went to Bulma. She was finished and waiting for him.

"Took you long enough! Here it is, try it on," she said as she gave him a watch.

"This is supposed to disguise me?" he wondered as he put the watch on.

"You're supposed to press the red button silly," said Bulma.

Gohan did as he was told. As soon as he pressed the button light enveloped him. When the process was finished, his body was clad in different clothing. **(It's not Saiyaman)** He was wearing a black spandex under suit with a green gi top over it. He was also wearing boots like the one's used by Vegeta. He was sporting tinted Goggles to cover his eyes. He looked at himself amazed. **(He kind of looks like Gohan did when he was about to fight Kibito.) **

"Wow Bulma, it's fantastic! But is it really enough, what if someone recognizes me?" he asked Bulma.

"Well you could always transform into a super saiyan," she told him.

"Yep, that should be enough. Oh yes! My mom asked if we could come over on Friday" he asked.

"No problem," she replied.

"Great, I'll tell her that," he said.

Just that moment Goten and Trunks came back. Goten saw Gohan's outfit and really liked it, Trunks on the other hand preferred to stay quiet.

"Wow Gohan, it is so cool. I wish I were also a super hero like you," he said.

"Well squirt, who knows? I think we should be heading home now," he told Goten.

"What already, but we just got here" said Goten.

"I told mom that we wouldn't be long. We have to go now, but we will be back on Friday won't we?" he told him.

"Oh yeah! All right Trunks I guess I'll see you on Friday. Bye!" he said. Gohan and Goten said goodbye to Trunks and Bulma and took off for home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I decided to keep him as the golden fighter, with a few similarities to Saiyaman. Review please.


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5 – The meeting

A dark and sinister character walked the isle that led to a door. The door was an entrance to a room. The same room was releasing a stimulus that could not be sensed by most sentient beings. However this stimulus could be felt by this being. It was telling this person that everybody else in the group was already in the room.

The person walked into the room and everybody in it stood up to greet their ruler. This being sat at the head of the table and motioned the rest to sit. As they sat it was noticed by most that the ruler was upset.

The ruler spoke up. "What is the progress report?"

One of the servants stood up and answered the ruler.

"Your Majesty, we have accelerated the procedure and are now ahead of schedule. The ruins at the rift site are being repaired at this very moment. The best scientist has been able to open a rift into this parallel world. Now all we have to do is to adjust the rift to become larger and adapt it for living beings to go on through."

The ruler was pleased. This was the first good news he had all week. He came here expecting more bad news from them.

"Excellent job my servants, I will make sure that all of you have bonuses for your work." He told them.

At that the servants sighed in relief. The last time the ruler had executed one of them because they beared bad news. They all became relaxed. Everyone enjoyed the rulers company when he was in a good mood.

"Continue the procedure; make sure everything goes as planned. We will save our race from the Annihilation, you are dismissed" he ordered.

The ten servants stood up and left the room. The ruler stayed behind. His wife would join him soon in the room. He had promised her that he would save their race from the Annihilation. He finally had good news for her.

"Darling, are they gone yet…Oh, they are! Was bad news again?" Asked the ruler's wife.

"No my dear. Finally good news. The hardest part is done; all they have to do now is stabilize the rift. We will survive." Replied the ruler.

"That is wonderful news, how long do you think?" she enquired.

"Well, all the ships are built, our supplies are high and we have enough men. The only things left will be the rift and the transporting of the people from their homes to the ships. It should take about a month's time." He told her.

The ruler's wife was shocked. "That little, but then I have to start announcing right away. Honey, do me a favour and tell Dyra the news yourself, I must gather my servants." She told him.

The ruler was amused; being the planet's main negotiator and social events organiser, his wife was really active and did not waste a moments time.

He walked down the isle again and went to his daughter's training quarters. A young woman was training inside. The ruler felt proud of his daughter. She was a warrior through and through. Really her father's daughter. She looked at her father and saw him smiling.

"Is it finally good news father?" she asked him.

"Yes my daughter. We will survive the Annihilation," he told her.

Dyra smiled at her father and rushed at him firing a volley of Ki blasts. But her father was ready; he sent a wall of ki that stopped all the blasts. He rushed at her and kicked her in the gut. She flew against the wall. Strong as she was, she still wasn't stronger than her father.

"You'll have to do better than that to stop your old man," he told her.

She rushed at him again and they sparred for an hour. As he was leaving he told her.

"You are getting better everyday. Keep it up and someday you will be able to beat me." He then left the room.

Dyra was left to her thoughts. Soon they'd leave this cursed dimension. They would once again become the universe's most economically powerful entity.

And soon she would become the ruler of this entity. She must be strong for when this happens. Her father won't always be around to help her. And there was also another obstacle. You had to be married to be able to become the ruler. But she'd think about that later, the getting stronger part was most important right now.

She resumed her training; she would become stronger than her father and doing so honouring him. But she also had to be a lady to honour her mother. She soon was engulfed in her training and had forgotten all these thoughts.

Unknown to her, someone was watching. That someone was a young man; a young man that loved her.

"Oh Dyra, someday you will be mine. But not now, not in this dimension, in the new world I will become someone important and be able to marry you. But until then I must train to prove myself to you." He left as he said this.

The ruler's wife had made the announcement, everybody was rejoicing and celebrating. Everybody in the planet had started to arrange their most prized possessions and packing for the new dimension. Soon they would escape the doomed dimension they were in.

……………………………………………………………………..

So what do you think of this chapter. You guys have no idea of what I have in store for you. Keep reading if you want to find out.


	6. No need to worry

**Chapter 6 – No need for worries**

Gohan was flying to school as the golden fighter. He had assumed the role of superhero for the past week and was enjoying himself tremendously. School was easy, he had new friends and a added bonus, his mother didn't make him study so much now that he was at school. He had more time to spend at home now, training and playing with his younger brother and his best friend. Life had little worries for Son Gohan.

Gohan had to stop as he noticed some commotion down at the city. He flew down and landed. He saw a bank being robbed by five men carrying rifles on their backs; he landed and tapped one of the criminals gently on his shoulder. The criminal turned around and when he saw the golden fighter he fumbled his grip on his rifle. Once he regained composure he tried shooting Gohan.

"Don't you crooks ever learn?" he asked as he caught all the bullets and showed them to the crook.

The crook was paralyzed with fear; this sort of thing didn't happen everyday to him. He stumbled and fell on his back. Gohan lifted him by the collar and threw him against another crook knocking them both out. He then punched the lights out of the crook harassing one of the employees that was supplying him with the money, He punched one of the crooks and sent him flying against the wall and kicked the last criminal that was watching the back entrance out of the bank.

He gathered all of them and picked up a steel bar lying nearby and used it as a rope to tie the criminals together. The crowd was cheering him yet again, but his sight caught something there in the sky a jetcopter was approaching. He decided not to stay and took off in a flash of gold.

Videl arrived a minute later and noticed that the people were still cheering at the sky and noticed that she was late yet again. She looked at the sky and saw the streak of gold that was slowly dissipating.

"_Darn it, I am never here on time. I have yet to see this Golden Fighter with my own two eyes, is he avoiding me or something?"_ she thought to herself.

Gohan however was relieved that he was gone.

"Can't let her even get a glimpse of me. Who knows what she'll deduce." He told himself.

Suddenly his watch started beeping. He was late for school yet again.

"Oh man. Late again, this superhero business eats up a lot of time." He told himself.

With a burst of Ki, he took off at incredible speeds. A few seconds later he was at school and landed on the rooftop. As he was walking the corridors he noticed that they were empty. They were usually packed with students.

"_What's going on, why is there nobody here_?" he thought.

Then realization hit him. He remembered that school was out today, something about Teacher's day or something. He climbed all the way back to the rooftop and took off only to almost slam onto Videl's jetcopter in the process.

"_Oh no, it's her. I gotta get out of here._" He mentally told himself.

Videl on the other hand had other thoughts on her head.

"_Its him, he's here! Wait a minute, what is he doing here? This is a public school, unless he is one of the students," _she thought.

Gohan flew in the opposite direction, but Videl followed him. She kept following him wherever he went, around buildings, over the city, under bridges and even almost touching the road, so he decided he had enough, he increased his aura to fly off.

When this happened, he noticed that the jetcopter was out of control.

"Oh no, in my rush to fly off, I jammed the jet's coordination system, she's going to fall!" he exclaimed.

Videl's jetcopter had started to fall, she braced herself for death.

Gohan caught it in mid fall and brought it to a rooftop. He opened the hatch and removed a shocked Videl from the inside and lay her down on the floor, so that she could get her breath back. She looked at him and saw nothing more than black tinted goggles and golden hair.

"_Yet somehow, I find him very familiar,_" she thought to herself.

But she had to say something.

"Thank you Golden Fighter, for…uh…saving me and stuff," she told him.

"It's no problem at all Videl, that's what I am here for," he told her as he walked to the edge of the rooftop.

"Hey wait, don't go yet! Tell me who you are!" she demanded of him.

"You know who I am, but just for the record, I am the golden fighter," he told her and jumped off the roof.

Once Videl recovered from her shock she walked to her jetcopter and took off for school. As she arrived there she experienced the same as Gohan. It was empty.

"_So he was a student, once he saw that school was out, he decided to take off for home. I am one step closer to finding out who he is. I will figure it out!_" she thought to herself.

She followed in Gohan's example and took off for home.

As Gohan reached home he noticed Goten and Trunks sparring. They were incredibly strong for their age. Gohan did not have half the power they had when he was their age and Goku and Vegeta at that age were jokes compared to them. Father would have been proud of Goten, just as Vegeta tried to hide the pride he had for his son, Trunks.

"Hey Gohan, why are you back so soon?" his mother cut his thoughts.

"Oh, school was out. Forgot about it." He said.

"Okay, then you can watch Goten and Trunks for me. Bulma and I are going shopping, don't expect us so soon. There is lunch on the oven, it will take a while to be ready, so keep yourselves busy meanwhile." She told him.

"Alright mom, have fun." He called over as his mother left with Bulma.

He walked over to Goten and Trunks, who were still sparring. They noticed him coming and stopped.

"Hey Gohan, back so soon from school?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, no school today. Forgot to mention it o mom yesterday." He told them.

"Great, you want to spar?" asked Trunks.

"You two sure about that? He asked.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh yeah, bring it on!" they said as they got into fighting stances.

Gohan also got into his fighting stance and waited. The two rushed at him at the same time, Goten tried to punch him and Trunks tried to deliver a kick to his gut. Gohan left an after image and punched Goten into a nearby tree and kicked Trunks into the air.

Trunks and Goten got up and rushed at him again, this time with different tactics. Goten gripped Gohan's legs and Trunks fired a small ki blast to distract Gohan, but followed the blast with a flying kick. Gohan almost fell for this but at the last moment grabbed Trunks' foot and threw him against a pond. Then he grabbed Goten and threw him to the same pond.

And so the spar went on and lasted for three hours before they were exhausted and went to shower and ate lunch.

In the other dimension…

The ruler was walking up and down the isle waiting for news. They should be testing the rift today, but he had no volunteers.

"I would go, but who would run the kingdom? I have to stay, but there are no volunteers for this test and we must test it first," he told himself.

"Do not worry father, I will go," said Dyra.

"You daughter? No! I will find someone else to do it. I won't risk your life," he told her.

"No father, there is no one else. I will go and test the rift. I am also the strongest after you, I can handle myself. Don't worry about me." She told him.

"But you are my only child, I don't want to lose you," he said.

"You won't lose me father. I will be back safe and sound. I promise," she told him.

"All right then, I see that I cannot change your mind. You are as stubborn as your mother. I will inform the scientists right away. Please be careful daughter." He told her.

"I will father, I will," she replied as they parted directions.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review everybody, it really helps us writers do our jobs knowing we that our work is appreciated. Keep reading as well.


	7. First encounter

**Chapter 7 – First encounter**

Gohan walked to the school entrance this time. He had been wary of flying to the school's rooftop for a while now. Ever since Videl caught him leaving the school via the rooftop he had been avoiding that route. He was about to enter the school when he noticed that Videl was at the entrance inspecting the students as they entered the school.

"_Oh come on! Why does she insist?"_ he thought.

Videl must have realized that he was not coming through the roof anymore. As he was about to walk through, her eyes fell on him. He tried to look as inconspicuous as possible but failed miserably. She stopped him by standing in his way. She looked directly at him, he tried to go to her right, and she stood on his way, to the left and the same happened.

"What's the matter Gohan? Did a car drive over your toe? Why are you walking so queerly?" she asked him.

"My brother stepped on my toe this morning and it's kinda sore." He told her.

"Really? Is that why you walked just fine until you were close to the entrance?" she asked him.

"It doesn't hurt all the time. You know, like when the pain comes and goes," he replied.

"You're a terrible liar did you now that?" she told him.

"It's the truth," he told her.

"C'mon Gohan, out with it! What are you hiding from everyone?" she asked him a bit too loud and soon people turned to stare.

"What? I'm not hiding anything from anyone," he told her.

"Don't try to fool me. How do you get from your home till here everyday? I've never seen you driving any sort of vehicle, you just seem to arrive out of nowhere," she told him.

"But I do have a vehicle, its right here with me," he told her.

"You have it in a capsule? Show it to me!" she ordered him.

"It's far too large and we're already blocking the transit into the school," he told her.

She looked around and realized that he was telling the truth, the students were getting impatient and started muttering curses at them. She looked back at Gohan and saw that he was gone. She scanned the area around her and saw that he was nowhere in sight. She silently cursed; he always managed to get away.

Gohan on the other hand was relieved to get away from her. He quickly got to class and sat down next to Erasa, who had just started unpacking her stuff. He got his stuff out quickly and sat looking at the door.

"Gohan, what's the matter? Why are you so nervous?" she asked him.

"I'm not nervous, just a bit excited about class today." He told her.

"Oh Gohan, only you would say something like that," she told him.

Sharpner arrived a few moments later and sat down at his place, took out his stuff and put himself in a cool and comfortable position. He looked at Gohan and saw that he was very nervous about something.

"What's the matter Gohan you look like you had a B in a test," he told Gohan.

"I'm fine, why is everyone asking me something like that today?" he moaned.

Videl just walked in, and gave him a death glare that wasn't missed by either Sharpner or Erasa. Gohan sighed and sank into his seat. This day kept getting better and better.

**Meanwhile…**

Dyra walked up to the rift site and saw all the scientists getting ready for the test. She walked up to the rift. One of the scientists showed her the way into the equipment storage compartment. She got all the required equipment and once again walked up to the rift. She climbed into a small ship in front of the rift and closed the opening hatch. The scientists started the process of opening the rift.

The rift started glowing white and spinning slowly. Then it accelerated and glowed orange, finally it achieved full speed and turned blue. The scientist gave her the signal that it was safe to go through. She pushed the start up button and the ship started its engines and hovered over the ground. Then she pushed the accelerator key in front of her and the ship blasted off into the rift.

The ship rocked to its sides a bit and a little turbulence took place, but it was nothing it couldn't handle. She stared in awe at the vortex that she was traveling through and could not comprehend what she was seeing. It seemed that she was rushing by the gateway to countless dimensions. It boggled her. Suddenly, she stopped.

She looked outside and saw that she was in space. She checked the communicator and saw that it was on the wrong frequency. She took a few minutes to sort it out, but got it working nonetheless.

"This is Dyra, I have crossed the rift and arrived at destination with no problems, the rift is a success. The survival of our people from the Annihilation is at hand," she said through the communicator.

She heard cheering from the other side and couldn't help but smile. She had done it, she traveled into another dimension, and she would save her people.

"Copy that Dyra. This is home base; we have received your message. Your father, the Ruler, wants to talk to you," one of the scientists cut into her thoughts.

"All right, put him through," she ordered. She heard her father ordering people out of the room so that they could talk alone.

"Dyra, you made through safe and sound. You should know that I am very proud of you my daughter," he told her,

"Thanks father, that means a lot to me," she told him.

"Just for that act you will be remembered in our history as the first one to venture out of our dimension and show us the way into salvation," he told her.

She was stunned at this; she never realized that this would make her famous as a saviour and a hero.

"One last thing remains, find a planet for our people and communicate to us as soon as you get there," he told her.

"Right away father, over and out!" she told him and scanned the galaxies for an optimum planet for her people.

**Back to Gohan…**

Suddenly Gohan looked up at the sky through the window, he felt an energy signature approaching. He couldn't tell whether it was good or evil, he never felt such a kind of energy before. Videl looked curiously at him. Gohan stood up and walked to the teacher and asked permission to go to the bathroom. The teacher was about to refuse but he saw the serious look on Gohan's face and said it was fine.

He rushed up to the roof at incredible speeds and flew off in the direction of the energy without even putting on his superhero outfit. He felt the rest of the Z-fighters still at home so he thought that they trusted that he could handle it by himself. The ship took almost an hour to get in to the range of his sight. He saw and felt that the ship only housed one passenger.

The passenger got out of the ship and he saw that t was a woman. Well not really, more like a girl, probably not even his age yet. She looked at him and he looked back.

"Who are you and what do you want on this planet? What are your intentions?" he questioned her.

She looked at him and sensed his powerlevel with a machine that looked like a scouter; it was much lower than hers, so she shouldn't bother with him. Gohan naturally, was masking his ki, so that it seemed low. She gave a snort as if she was much superior to him and told him.

"Get out of here, you do not know who you are messing with," she told him.

"Oh, but I do know. I can sense your powerlevel; you on the other hand have no idea of how strong I am, you see, I can fool that little device you have there to sense powerlevels," he told her.

"You lie, no one can fool our technology," she said outraged.

"Just try me," he said.

"Your funeral," she said and fired a blast she thought would be powerful enough to send him to otherworld.

Gohan was not even a bit scared and swatted the blast upwards with one hand and looked at her. "Is that proof enough?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Well then, enlighten me. Show me how strong you are," she told him angrily.

"Fine, I'll show you power," he told her.

Gohan cupped his hands to his sides and summoned his power from inside him. His power started growing and growing until it was a bit higher than hers and stopped masking his ki. She was incredulous. How could he fool the scanning machine like this? He was as strong as her, no, stronger than she when she wasn't using her power up technique.

"I told you, you have no idea of how strong I am or what I could do." He told her.

She thought about it and knew it was true; this could pose a bit of a problem.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I'll stop here for now. It's three AM and I need to sleep. I hope you review lots. So that I can keep writing. See ya later.


	8. Clash of Power

**Chapter 8 – Clash of power**

Dyra glanced at Gohan and wondered if he was going to put up much of a fight, she needed to scout the planet, and this was supposed to be a recon mission. Hopefully this shouldn't take long. She looked at his stance and judged whether it would be easy to break him. Or whether just leave and run. She got nothing from him; he was hiding his abilities yet again.

Gohan on the other hand was having trouble of his own; he wondered what this girl's intentions were. Should he just attack her? She didn't look dangerous, but she carried a look of arrogance and pride plastered on her face, just like Vegeta. That could mean trouble. And hadn't Earth had enough trouble that would cover the amount of time that most other planets would only have in a thousand year time period?

"What are your intentions?" Gohan abruptly repeated his question, angered by his thoughts.

"Why should I answer you? I am royalty and I shall not be treated this way by a commoner!" she declares.

"So another member of the over spoiled royalty class to threaten our planet is it?" he mocked her.

"Shut up!" she told him her anger rising.

"Not used when others don't do what you say, you won't get that privilege here. Giving orders is something that only true leaders do, not spoiled rich brats," he told her, with mock increasing in each word.

"Shut your mouth you filth, I will not be insulted by the likes of you," she yelled at him.

"Well then, you shouldn't have come to this planet then, not the planet that I defend," he told her in a calm mocking voice which drove her beyond the limits of reason.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and fired a ki Blast that could have shredded a mountain.

Gohan was expecting something like this and deflected it upwards. The ki blast left the planet and dissipated. Gohan looked at her with a look that meant that he was ready for battle at any moment. She rushed at him in response.

The battle started as any battle should, the opponents circling each other and firing random attacks once in while to test the opponent's skill and measure it with your own to determine whether you had the power to strike the opponent as many times as possible to quickly end the battle. Only after that really did they charge at each other.

Dyra attacked with a combo of three punches and three kicks followed by one of her trademark ki blasts.

"Elysian Cannon!" she yelled and fired a purple blast from her cupped hands.

Gohan deflected her hits and countered by leaving an after image and kicking her in her back and blasting her to the ground.

"I am sorry to say this, but that was way too predictable," he told her.

She got up and dusted herself and thought about it, it had been predictable, and she actually wondered why she bothered doing it.

'_Let's change tactics shall we?_' she thought to herself.

She got up and fired a huge blast at Gohan and at the very last moment she used the afterimage technique and kicked Gohan with all her might in his gut. Gohan was surprised and didn't react fast enough and took the kick in his chest instead. He hit a mountain wall and left a crack in it.

"You have an interesting style, never seen any like it before," he yelled over.

He then pulled himself out of the wall and rushed at her. When he was close enough he stopped and fired a volley of ki blasts, she dodged them, he fired anther volley, she dodged them again, he fired yet again, and again she dodged. She laughed and taunted him.

"Talk about repetitive; you've got no style whatsoever," she told him.

Gohan smirked and told her to look around properly. When she did, she saw that over a hundred ki blasts were coming towards her. She was too slow o dodge them and took them head on. She fell to the ground with bruises and cuts. She got up hurting all over.

She looked around and saw Gohan nowhere in sight; she looked around again, this time wildly.

"Show yourself!" she yelled.

"Are you looking for me?" he asked from behind her.

She turned around quickly and took a small dash backwards. She pondered whether she should use her power-up technique; he was too powerful for her to handle like this. She decided that it was best, she dusted herself and smirked at him. She had a look of pride and arrogance yet again in her face.

'She's up to no good. Better be careful,' Gohan thought to himself.

"I have yet to show you my true power, but for now my power up technique should do, you stand no chance against me. I admit you are strong, stronger than me in my normal status, but you stand no CHANCE!" she yelled as a blue aura enveloped her.

Gohan felt her power skyrocket. It was much larger than his right then. But he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Gohan put his fists to his side and summoned power using the technique that was taught to him by his father while they trained together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He felt the power from within him and yelled.

"Kaioken!" he exclaimed as a red aura engulfed him, his power was far beyond hers now, but she didn't know that. However she was stunned that he also had a power up technique. She rushed at him with the giddy feeling of power that the power up was giving her. Gohan wasn't much better; he never had much practice with this technique.

He also rushed and they both threw punches and kicks at each other.

Dyra couldn't believe how strong this guy was; he seemed to have endless energy reserves. He did not seem like he was getting tired at all. The mere thought of it made her angry and she pushed more power to each of her blows that were deflected. Finally she was able to get a punch through. She hit his gut and followed with a blast that sent him flying.

Gohan stopped himself and smiled. _'This girl is way tougher than android Eighteen!'_ he thought to himself.

He also rushed at her and kicked her in the gut, followed by an uppercut, but she managed to block it and grab it using its momentum to toss him. He stopped himself and blasted her in the face. She quickly got over the pain and also blasted him, but Gohan countered with his own and a beam struggle took place. They both pushed more power into it and it exploded, making them crash against opposite mountains.

Gohan looked at her and felt bad for holding back on such a worthy adversary; he pulled himself off the wall and addressed her.

"Let me not fool you anymore, you are a very powerful adversary and you've put me in some tight spots already, but I am holding back," he told her.

Gohan once again put his fists at his sides and powered up the higher form of Kaioken (AN: Notice that I will not use the Kaioken x … like in the series but instead just Kaioken and of course Super Kaioken). The aura around him flared and rushed around him. He yelled:

"Super Kaioken!" She couldn't feel energy but she knew that he had gotten much stronger.

"Your theatrics don't scare me, I will show you power!" she yelled.

She stretched her arms and powered an energy ball in each, concentrating them, making them more powerful. She cupped her hands together and pushed forward.

"ELYSIAN CANNON!" she yelled.

"MASENKO HA!" he countered.

The beams fought each other with increasing aggressiveness and it didn't look very good for Dyra, she was becoming exhausted, Gohan on the other hand looked like he was having fun. Finally, the beams exploded and once again they were thrown like dolls against the wind.

Dyra got up, she was hurt all over, she had never had so much excitement in her life, and she realized that she loved the warrior's life more than anything else. She lived for moments like this. Finally she decided that she would show her full power to this alien.

"Listen, this is the most wonderful battle I have ever had, and I must show you how powerful I truly am. I won't hold back anymore, if you are still holding back, please don't do it any longer. This is it, my true POWER!" she yelled.

She pushed herself beyond her normal limits; the wind started blowing around her, the ground beneath her cracked. She was enveloped by a purple aura; her muscles became bigger to adjust with the power gain and her hair became blood red. Her pupils became black and her power skyrocketed. (AN: Isn't this familiar?) Gohan was impressed; she was as strong as Picollo.

"You were right, I am holding back. But no more, I will show you power!" he exclaimed.

Gohan once again put his fist to his side and summoned his power from within; he summoned that which is legendary in part of his heritage. A golden aura engulfed him. His heir became spikier, turned also to a golden colour, his eyes turned teal and power grew and grew far beyond hers.

She stared in awe. This man was as strong as her father.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

What do you think? Its been a while since I could update, but finally done. Please review lots. See ya.


End file.
